


I missed you.

by network



Series: Anakin & Ahsoka [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin Isn't A Sith, Anakin is all mysterious, Anakin survives the purges, Chopper is a pain in the ass, Gen, Kanan is in a bad mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You kept them." Is all she can reply, half a question, half a statement.<br/>The man looks at her, surprised and questioning. "Why wouldn't I?"</p><p>Where Anakin never becomes a Sith & survives the purges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you.

"Another one of your 'contacts' Hera?" Kanan asks incredulously, shaking his head as he falls down into the co-pilot seat of _The Phantom_ , the rest of _Ghost's_ crew filing in silently behind him (with the exception of Ezra who is, _as usual_ , excitable and chatty as he bounds into the room).

"Hey." She defends herself, arms crossed over her chest. "Fulcrum turned out alright. And besides, Ahsoka trusts this 'Order' guy, whoever they may be."

"Well I don't. The last time Tano sent us anywhere all we found was a few clones and even then we had to fight our way out." At the look the Twi'lek sends him, Kanan shrugs. "We just need to be careful, that's all I'm saying."

* * *

"Well, we're at the location we're supposed to be meeting Order." Sabine mentions, checking the closest scanner again and sighing. "No sign of them."  


"Maybe they decided not to show." Kanan exclaims happily, leaning back in his seat.

Ezra butts in. "No, we can't give up hope now, Kanan! This Order person apparently knows tons about the Empire!"

"Ezra's right Kanan." Hera says softly, glancing over at the Jedi. She's about to speak up again when Zeb interrupts.

"We may have a problem." The Lasat grumbles, jumping up to get a better look out of the viewport.

"Imperials." Kanan mutters, pulling out his blaster and turning to Hera. "I told you this was bad idea!"

"Now is not the time to argue over who was right!" Sabine yells, and Ezra pulls out his own lightsaber-blaster hybrid. The crew quickly disembark their ship, blasters firing bolts in all directions at the seemingly-infinite steady stream of stormtroopers coming in from every angle.

Soon the five rebels are surrounded by heavy resistance, trapped by troopers now not shooting but instead restraining them with binders. " _Karabast!_ " Zeb hisses as his bo-rifle is wrenched from his grip by a particularly aggressive Imperial, Kanan muttering something about how if they'd have just _listened to him._

* * *

"Ahh, my favourite rebels." Agent Kallus grins, smile malicious. "I have long been awaiting this day." As a stormtrooper hands over the two Jedi's lightsabers, his joyful expression increases. "Lightsabers. The weapon of an order of fools long dead. I will take great pleasure in handing these over to Lord Ravine myself. Take the rebel scum to the detention le-."

The Imperial's ramblings are cut short by a muffled thump behind him. He turns, and finds a crouched figure, draped in dark clothing from head to toe. Kallus is about to yell for the troopers to capture the man when he realises that they aren't there anymore. Well, they are sort of. Lying on the dull floor in an unconscious state are rows upon rows of white-clad soldiers. "You will give me the lightsabers." The entity says lowly, fingers waving slightly by their side as they stride forward.

"Jedi." The five crew members and one Imperial whisper, the rebels relieved and Kallus stiff - yet slightly fearful.

Kallus is the next to speak up. "You must be delusional if you think your silly Jedi tricks will work on m-."

"You _**will**_ give me the lightsabers." The man repeats, the emphasis causing the Imperial to shake slightly before his gaze clears.

"I will give you the lightsabers." He says automatically, giving the figure Kanan and Ezra's weapons.

"You will not alert anyone of my presence or of the prisoner's changed status."

"I will not alert anyone of your presence or of the prisoner's changed status."

"You will escort the rebels and I to _The Phantom_."

"I will escort the rebels and you to _The Phantom_."

Kallus does as he is promised, and soon they are all back on their ship, having found Chopper messing about on the way (as usual).

* * *

The halls of the rebel ship seem to clear before the tall and ~~very~~ slightly intimidating Jedi, black hood still drawn to cover his face. The crew trail him silently, with no real purpose except from to sate their curiosity. He hardly stops before doors, opening them effortlessly with small swipes of his finger. In fact, the only time he halts is when he is at his destination - a large, near empty room, only slightly filled by the one Togruta stood in it.

She turns towards them slightly, smiling sadly. "Hey Snips." The man mutters, a regretful tone in his voice as he steps forward. Seeing her chance, Ahsoka walks forwards. Anakin is holding out her lightsabers now, tenderly, looking down.

"You kept them." Is all she can reply, half a question, half a statement.

The man looks at her, surprised and questioning. "Why wouldn't I?"

Her sad smile turns to a happy grin as she rushes forward to envelope him in a familiar embrace. "I missed you, master."

Only then does his hood fall down, revealing older and wiser features than the ones she knew. "I missed you too Snips."

 

 


End file.
